


Towels

by hssg (mmmdraco)



Category: The Moffatts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/hssg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size, and whether it matters or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not associated with the Moffatts at all.

"Jeez. Give me an orgasm why doncha!" 

Dave quickly wrapped the towel back around his body and turned to face Scott, his eyes wide. "Scott! Um, I, uh, didn't realize that the door was unlocked. I was just, uh..." 

Scott grinned. "I know what you were doing, Dave. I'll let you continue, don't worry." 

Knotting the towel at his waist, Dave walked toward Scott. "Dude, I wasn't jerking off. I was... well... measuring." 

Scott couldn't hold in his laughter. "Measuring?" 

"Yes! Don't tell me you don't...I mean, you do, right?" 

"Dave, hate to tell you buddy, but...I'm more secure in myself than that." 

Rolling his eyes, Dave leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, so, how big?" 

Scott smiled and licked his lips. "Just over 6 inches." 

Dave's eyebrows knitted together. "Is that all?" 

Scott's smile turned into a scowl. "Shut up Dave. It's not the size of the boat..." 

"It's the motion in the ocean, right?" Dave snorted. "Believe me, I've heard it all." 

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And, how exactly have you heard it all? You don't typically engage in conversation about penis size, do you? And, how big is yours?" 

Dave raked a hand through his hair. "Eight and three-quarter inches." 

Scott's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" 

Dave shrugged. "Puberty missed my voice, but it hit other parts of me rather hard." 

Scott's jaw fell open slightly. "So, uh... why exactly were you measuring?" 

"Um...well, Clint and Bob and I had a little bet going on. Ya know, we're triplets and all..." 

Scott slammed his palm against his forehead. "Don't tell me. I got the tiniest dick in the family." 

Dave winced. "Well, uh, I guess you could put it that way. But, Bob's got right at eight and Clint has just under that." 

Scott frowned. "That doesn't make any sense..." 

"Actually, Scott, it does. Penis size is just another trait. Judging from the fact that we're all above average, we can speculate on the size of Dad's, but let's not go there. Clint and Bob have similar sizes because they're twins, but even identical twins have those small differences. I'm just the fraternal triplet. And, you... Well, who knows?" 

"But...I'm older!" 

"Scott, age isn't everything. But, neither is size. Hey, some girls don't like their guys to be huge." 

Scott moaned. "That doesn't matter, but now all three of you have something you can hold over my head for the rest of my life!" 

Dave began to laugh, not noticing that the knot on his towel was loosening slightly until it was too late. 

Scott was disappointed to note that his brother had not, in fact, been lying. 

Dave quickly grabbed for the towel which had fallen to his feet, a deep blush rising in his cheeks as he felt himself harden a bit. "Um, Scott, you... didn't see that, okay?" 

Running a hand through his hair, Scott smirked. "Oh, no, it never even registered in my mind." 

Holding the towel in place this time, Dave cleared his throat. "No. Of course not. Now, um, I'm going to go get dressed. See you at dinner?" His voice broke on the final syllable. 

As Dave walked off, Scott just stood still, watching his brother retreat. Walking off, he mumbled to himself, "Huh... No wonder he doesn't like to wear tight pants." 

That evening, Scott went over to his girlfriend Meredith's house for some quality time together. They'd been dating for almost a year and were getting to the point in their relationship where they could talk about anything. 

Scott lay on the floor, his head in Meredith's lap, watching her as she read. "Mer?" He began. 

"What?" She looked slightly put out at being taken away from her book. 

"You don't think my dick's too small, do you?" 

Meredith looked over at Scott, her expression one of puzzlement. "Scott... What are you talking about? It's fine." 

He shook his head. "I'm just saying, it seems a little...disproportioned, maybe?" 

Shaking her head, she looked back down at her book. "Scott, I love your dick. Now, don't bother me. I'm reading the newest Harry Potter book." 

Scott sat up, grumbling. "Probably likes Harry Potter better than me. Harry Potter probably has a..." 

"Scott," She broke in. "Don't even say it." 

He scowled; she glared. Finally, Meredith put her book down after marking the page with a cute Hello Kitty bookmark. "Scott, where did all of this come from? Yesterday you thought you could rock the world with what you've got. What's got you so unsatisfied all of a sudden?" 

Shrugging, he began to play with a loose thread on his shirt. "It's nothing. Stupid, really. Hey, look, I'm over it." 

"Well, now you've got me really curious. C'mon, out with it." 

Scott scowled and sat up. "No... Oh, fine. I saw Dave after his shower this morning." 

Meredith giggled. "Let me guess, Dave got the goods in the family?" 

"And Bob and Clint." 

She gaped for a minute. "What? Are communal showers a big thing with you guys?" 

"Oh no, Dave was just telling me and...oh don't look like that." 

Meredith had burst out laughing, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. "Scott... really... I'm sorry. But, as much as some people say that size doesn't matter, it does. And, your size is just fine with me." 

Scott looked down at the front of his jeans. "Only fine?" 

Giggling, she placed a hand on his knee. "No, baby, it's wonderful. It's absolutely perfect in every way. I wouldn't want any other dick, ever. I think I'm going to write a song about how perfect it is." 

Scott blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "So, uh... You wanna get it on?" 

"I'd rather write a song about your dick...but playing with it sounds like a pretty good second option." 

Scott moaned happily as Meredith's hand moved up his leg to caress him. "Oh, Mer, you say the sweetest things. What are you ever going to do with me?" 

She smiled. "Mmm...I've got some pretty good ideas." 

Kissing her softly, his hand snaked up the inside of her shirt, and he was pleased to note her lack of a bra. 

She sighed softly and tilted her head to one side, exposing her creamy neck. Scott continued caressing her breasts and let his lips fall to her throat, lips brushing against her skin softly. 

Fingers working at his belt buckle, she soon had it undone and was quickly pulling it out of the way. "We need to...oh, wow, baby...get on the...shit, Scott...bed," she groaned, finally. 

Shifting his weight onto a knee, he lifted her up with him quickly and began moving in the direction of the bed while letting his lips linger on her skin for longer moments, pelvis pushing against her's, yearning for a building release. 

Laying her down gently, Scott smiled as her eyes closed and her hair fanned across the pillow. Her hands continued to roam, and had quickly pulled the shirt from him. Smiling, he reciprocated the action, and they tossed both pieces of clothing to the side carelessly. 

In moments they were naked and Scott was hungrily placing kisses all over Meredith's body, leaving her to moan softly and bite her lip gently. "Scott... Grab a condom and let's go." 

Sliding to the floor and reaching under the bed for the box he knew was there, Scott quickly ripped the package open and slid the condom over himself before hopping back on the bed, grinning. 

Meredith moaned as Scott's lips returned to her chest, licking and sucking and enjoying. "Oh, Mer, do you promise you like my dick?" 

"Scott, I fucking love it, now give it to me." She growled possessively, arching her back. 

Scott kissed her breast thoughtfully. "Are you sure? I mean, Dave's got almost nine inches." 

Meredith's eyes flew open. "What? Oh, nevermind that. Scott, shut up about the size of your fucking dick and just fuck me. Please!?" 

Scott shrugged. "Just checking." He then positioned himself and entered her gently, feeling her sharp intake of breath and enjoying the sound of her moan. 

He pumped himself into her gently, loving the warmth and the way her legs wrapped around him. Every sound that passed her lips whispered its way into his ear and sent him pushing faster. 

Her moans catching in her throat, she closed her eyes and grabbed the bedspread. Scott panted, his rhythms increasing and his groans of pleasure growing louder. 

Soon, Meredith was screaming out and clenching Scott to her with her legs, enjoying the orgasm she was now riding on as he continued to pump into her while all of her muscles were tensed and tightened. 

Scott, crying out her name as he approached release, began moving faster still. The heat coursing through his veins was building in intensity with every passing second. 

Meredith was still riding her own wave when Scott gave a final thrust and moaned loudly, holding himself above her with unsteady arms. 

Moments later, he collapsed into her arms, breathing heavily and shaking considerably. 

She moaned softly as he lay with his head on her chest, panting quietly. He pulled out slowly and then gave her a soft kiss. "Thanks, baby. You always know how to raise my spirits." 

She smiled and pushed his hair back. "Scott, you have no reason to feel dissatisfied with any part of you. Believe me." 

He kissed her again. "I do...now. But, it's sort of a shock to a guy when he finds out that his three younger brothers all have almost two inches on him, with the youngest, scrawniest one having almost three." 

"Scott, believe it or not, you're pretty substantial in length, comparatively. So what if the triplets got the really good genes. They probably have not a clue what to do with them." 

Blushing, Scott gave her another kiss and then climbed off the bed to dispose of the used condom. "Yeah, well, probably not. But, it's a guy thing. One inch, maybe an inch and a half and I would have been all right, but two and three... It's that kind of thing that makes a guy want to cry." 

Rolling her eyes, Meredith sat up and began to put her clothes back on. "Scott... There are much better things to cry about and much better things to worry about. Besides, if you bring it up again, I might just have to go see your brothers about it." 

He gaped. "You wouldn't." 

Smiling, she slid her shirt over her head. "I would." 

He grabbed his jeans and looked over at her, worry in his eyes as he stuck one leg into the denim garment. "But, baby..." 

She slid her underwear on and stood up in search of her pants. "Baby, nothing. If anyone's being a baby about it, it's you. Get over it, Scott. I was actually joking. But, no, you just had sex and brought a girl to orgasm without extra stimulation and you're busy worrying about size." 

Grumbling, he pulled his belt through the loops. "I bet Dave could do it faster." 

Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Scott, believe me, if you were small, I wouldn't be sleeping with you." 

He fumbled with the buckle on his belt, eventually getting it closed. "I just can't believe that." 

She laughed and pressed her cheek to his back. "Scott, size does matter to a point. But, until I start calling you pencil-dick and can't get off when you fuck me, you shouldn't have to worry. I think that if you were any bigger, I wouldn't be able to walk after sex. But, you just make me feel good. Get over it." 

Smiling, he turned in her arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "How come girls don't get as uptight about their bodies as we do?" 

She snorted. "Oh, baby, if you only knew." 

He blushed. "So, tell me?" 

She rolled her head back with a smile and pulled him back over to the bed. "Okay. See, girls are just about always unhappy with their bodies. They never have the right curves, or don't have enough or have too many. Breast size is a big issue. Sometimes they're too big, sometimes too small, sometimes they're shaped funny or one's a tiny bit bigger than the other or then... stretch marks. They're awful things to have because it's where, literally, your body grew too fast for your skin to accomodate right, so it had to stretch." 

Scott frowned. "But you never had to worry about any of that, right?" 

"No, Scott." She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, junior high PE was hell for me the same way it was for everyone else." 

He bit his lip and tucked his hair back behind his ears. "Tell me more?" 

Leaning on his shoulder, she began to talk. "For me, it was always my weight. There were those girls who danced, or played all those sports, and they never had to worry about it. But I did, and I was so self-conscious." 

He kissed the top of her head. "But, you look good now. How could you ever worry about that?" 

She groaned. "Scott... Girls can change very quickly. I've got pictures if you really want to see what I'm talking about. No one else has seen them because I hide them. I look 'good' now because I work out and watch my diet. I still think my hips are too wide and my thighs are too big and I've got too much fat on my face, but I accept it. Just like you've got to accept what you've got." 

Scott slowly nodded. "And I'd think you were beautiful no matter how you looked." 

Kissing him and smiling, she gripped his hand. "And I'd probably still do you no matter how big your dick was." 

He kissed her again, letting his tongue trace her lips until she parted them and allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled for a moment and then they pulled away. Meredith blushed and hugged Scott. "You know, meeting you was one of those things that helped me accept myself. That first date we went on when you told me I was beautiful, I could see it in your eyes that you meant it and it helped that you checked me out the whole time. Then, in the movie theatre when you put your hand on my knee, well, it was a surprise, but I realized that you wanted me and since then, its just grown and grown and you just make me feel so special now." 

Scott smiled and rested his chin on top of her head. "You are special, baby. And I'm glad I help to make you feel that way. I didn't know that until now." 

"Well, you do, and I'd like to think that I'm able to help you move past a few of your own insecurities as well." 

He tilted his head in thought for a moment before turning to her and smiling. "Give me a kiss and we'll work on it?" 

She smiled back, glowing under his gaze. "All right. But, no more talk."


End file.
